thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Evolution Semishort Series!
Compassion between two Trainers has sparked at the Pokemon Senior World Tournament! A tournament that decides the best Trainer in the world! A series of matches has led to over one thousand competitors being narrowed down to a mere two, and, if that wasn't surprising enough, these two are childhood friends! What will come of this battle will rock the very foundation of Pokemon battles everywhere! This series is a collection of only five episodes that takes place in the largest city in the world: Cerferlion City. This city is home to giant parks and massive festivals that occur everyday. The giant arena is placed in the center of the city and houses the biggest battlefield ever built. The environment constantly changes on the ring and truly tests who is the best Trainer in history. Episodes * Episode One: Seismic Showdown! * Episode Two: Breaking Point! * Episode Three: A Heart Torn Asunder! * Episode Four: Falling Emeralds! * Episode Five: The Champion! Trainers & Pokemon Teams Trainer Aiden Hometown: Kerndel Town Age: 17 Gender: Male Pokemon Team: Charizard, Mewtwo, Sceptile, Ho-Oh, Aggron, Rayquaza, Rhyperior, Dialga, Giratina, Emboar, Excadrill, Tornadus, Greninja, Flygon, Haxorus, Lucario, Metagross, Suicune, Nidoking, and Xerneas. History: Aiden grew up in Kerndel Town with his mother and father. While attending school, he met a young girl who shared his fascination with Pokemon and became great friends together. After some years, they eventually developed strong feelings for each other and the two Pokemon that they first picked. Their Pokemon also developed feelings for each other, but Aiden was too focused to ever establish a relationship. Trainer Jessica Hometown: Kerndel Town Age: 17 Gender: Female Pokemon Team: Blastoise, Zapdos, Typhlosion, Entei, Blaziken, Altaria, Deoxys, Garchomp, Palkia, Darkrai, Arceas, Zoroark, Mienshao, Landorus, Delphox, Sylveon, Yveltal, Druddigon, Infernape, and Diancie. History: Jessica grew up in Kerndel Town with her mother. Her father took to running off and becoming a world famous Pokemon Performer; supporting the family from afar. As she attended school, she became very shy and was distant of other students around her. After being attacked and brutally bullied by some kids, Jessica was saved by a young boy who introduced himself as Aiden. She admired him for being brave in the face of danger and developed strong feelings for him over the years. Soon they both took to their journeys to travel the world and catch new Pokemon, but she promised to see Aiden again and tell him how she really feels about him. Story Trainers Aiden and Jessica parted ways after earning their first Pokemon from Professor Maple in Kerndel Town. With their hopes and dreams set high, they decided to travel alone and develop their skills. They both decided that they would battle and give it everything that they had. It has been seven years since they last saw each other, and, much to both their surprise, they have changed greatly from their last encounter. Each of them have won countless battles, earned their Gym Badges in several regions across the world, and have won a total of seven different League Championships between each of them. They both heard of the most incredible championship tournament in Cerferlion City and could not resist. After battling through hundreds of other competitors, they have made it to the championship battle ring. Who will win is based on skill and pure ambition to be the best. Results Round One: Draw (Sceptile verses Blaziken) Summary: Both Sceptile and Blaziken fought at full strength and found themselves too evenly matched for either of them to surrender to the other. Even when they both Mega Evolved, they will still unable to gain any type of advantage over the other and resulted in both of them fainting; creating a draw for this round. Round Two: Winner (Lucario verses Mienshao) Summary: Though both Pokemon were experts in close combat fighting, Lucario had the upper hand with his ability to Mega Evolve, increasing his strength to unbelievable levels; allowing Lucario to overpower Mienshao with ease. The winner is Lucario for round two. Round Three: Winner (Lucario verses Yveltal) Summary: The outcome of this battle was more than obvious considering Lucario's condition after fighting Mienshao. Yveltal was a much too powerful Pokemon for Lucario to handle after already becoming weakened. Even when Mega Evolving for a second time, Lucario was beyond its limit to fight for much longer. The winner of this third round is Yveltal. Round Four: Winner (Yveltal verses Flygon) Summary: Even with Yveltal's superior strength and power, Flygon was able to defeat it because of its size and agility. Using the environment to its advantage, Flygon was quickly able to turn the tables and come back stronger against Yveltal's immense power. The winner of the fourth round is Flygon. Round Five: Winner (Ho-Oh verses Zapdos) Summary: Both Zapdos and Ho-Oh are powerful legendary bird Pokemon. However, Ho-Oh is a mystical Pokemon not yet understood by the world. Zapdos was only able to handle so much from Ho-Oh, making it a limited-ranged Pokemon in this aspect. The winner of the fifth round is Ho-Oh. Round Six: Winner (Ho-Oh verses Arceus) Summary: The battle between Ho-Oh and Arceus is truly something that can't be explained. Its shortness is indescribable as even Aiden can't make sense of how Ho-Oh fainted after one attack from Arceus. The winner of the sixth round is Arceus. Round Seven: Winner (Nidoking verses Infernape) Summary: Nidoking's large body was capable of taking a large quantity of powerful hits, but, even so, Infernape had a much more slender body and allowed for a series of quick strikes that would leave Nidoking in the dust. The winner of the seventh round is Infernape. Round Eight: Winner (Infernape verses Rhyperior) Summary: It's a common occurrence whenever battling without substituting Pokemon. Infernape beat Nidoking, but used a large amount of strength to simply make Nidoking move at the speed that it caused it to move at. Rhyperior is a much bigger and much heavier Pokemon that Infernape simply lacked the necessary strength needed to beat it. The eighth round goes to Rhyperior. Round Nine: Winner (Rhyperior verses Garchomp) Summary: Garchomp was driven to beat the monster Pokemon that stood in front of it. Rhyperior's strength and size would have enabled it to withstand a considerable amount of damage, however, Garchomp was able to relieve Rhyperior from its steady position on the ground and make it a flying, living boulder in the air. The winner of the ninth round goes to Garchomp. Round Ten: Draw (Garchomp verses Haxorus) Summary: Haxorus quickly gained the upper hand because of its speed and long rest before battling, however, Garchomp was also strong enough to battle back and even Mega Evolve to regain some of its lost energy. Aiden ultimately took the toll for having Haxorus essentially blow both Pokemon up with a ground contact Dragon Pulse attack. The tenth round is a draw. Round Eleven: Draw (Excadrill verses Sylveon) Summary: The result of both Sylveon and Excadrill knocking each other out was only because of another explosion that occurred between both Pokémon. Excadrill held the upper hand with being able to remain underground for extended periods of time. Sylveon was still able to win, but also taking the hit as well. This round is a draw. Round Twelve: Winner (Blastoise verses Aggron) Summary: Aggron was able to push through anything that Blastoise could give out, and with the incredible power of the Hyper Beam used at such a close range, Blastoise most definitely could not recover so easily from the impact as Aggron with its steel plating protecting its entire body. This round is won by Aggron. Round Thirteen: Winner (Altaria verses Aggron) Summary: Altaria was able to beat Aggron because it had the advantage that Aggron lacked which was the ability of flight. This simple change is what allowed Altaria, while Mega Evolving from the very beginning, to achieve the upper hand and beat Aggron in its strongest state. The winner of this round goes to Altaria. Round Fourteen: Winner (Greninja and Flygon verses Entei and Altaria) Summary: Quickly the round changed to battling with two Pokemon from each Trainer. Both Greninja and Flygon share a personal bond with each other and Flygon saw itself as a guardian to Greninja. Battling against a legendary like Entei, Flygon found it much more important to protect Greninja than to risk anything to chance. Altaria was backup for Entei to try and break Flygon's defense, but, Flygon was not about to let anyone hurt its friend. The round goes to the duo of Greninja and Flygon. Round "Fifteen": Winner (Palkia and Deoxys verses Flygon and Rayquaza) Round Fifteen: Draw (Palkia and Deoxys verses Suicune and Rayquaza) Summary: All four of these legendary Pokemon fought with their amazing power and managed to destroy each other altogether. Rayquaza fought as hard as possible because it wanted to show Flygon that its sacrifice was not in vain. Rayquaza was not going to let Palkia or Deoxys get away with winning this round. This round is a draw. Round Sixteen: Winner (Mewtwo and Metagross verses Darkrai and Diancie) Summary: Metagross was able to win quickly by using Darkrai's slow recovery to its advantage. Darkrai and Diancie only managed to stall Mewtwo and Metagross progress against them. Mewtwo's quick knockout results in a dramatic change of pace and style to allow Metagross the time it needed to win. The round goes to Metagross and Mewtwo. Round Seventeen: Draw (Metagross and Emboar verses Typhlosion and Druddigon) Summary: Metagross and Emboar held a tight friendship that showed best when Metagross was in trouble. Both Typhlosion and Druddigon held the strength aspect of the battle while Metagross and Emboar held the strategic end of it. However, Metagross suddenly being charged and knocked out resulted in Emboar self destructing itself, taking everyone along with it. The round is a draw. Round Eighteen: Winner (Tornadus and Xerneas verses Landorus and Delphox) Summary: A very short round that ultimately resulted in a quick victory for Tornadus and Xerneas. Xerneas was able to come back after taking a significant hit by using Recover, and Tornadus was quickly able to take control of the battlefield and using quick and decisive attacks. The round goes to Tornadus and Xerneas. Round Ninteen: Draw (Zoroark verses Tornadus and Xerneas) Summary: Zoroark knew just how important it was to bring both Xerneas and Tornadus down in this round. Using the move Guillotine was risky because of its low hit ratio, but, it paid off and allowed Zoroark to even the playing field by cutting Xerneas out of the picture in one hit. The round is a draw. Round Twenty: Winner (Arceas verses Giratina and Dialga) Summary: Arceas exhibited unbelievable strength against even two Legendary Pokemon like Dialga and Giratina. Both Dialga and Giratina lacked the ability to attack as their Trainer was stricken with some sort of fear that prevented him from calling attack commands. The round goes to Arceas. Round Twenty-one: Winner (Arceas verses Charizard) Summary: Both were the last two Pokemon to be used by their Trainers. Each had their strength maximized and their hearts were ready for the final brawl. Arceas was a formidable opponent after taking down both Giratina and Dialga without so much as a scratch on its body. Charizard has internal strength and a bond with its Trainer that defied all explanation. In the end, only one could possibly win. Charizard gave its all, but Arceas was just too strong for Charizard to manage in the end. Still, Charizard fought till it could fight no more. The final round goes to Arceas. 'Ending' Every adventure usually ends with a new one beginning in its place. Aiden will continue his training in a brand new region, and meet all new kinds of Pokemon. The Pokemon in this region are not part of any previous generation of Pokemon and are based on Pokemon collected from multiple sources. The names and appearances belong to their respective artists and designers; and I shall personally take absolutely no credit whatsoever for making the names or appearances of the Pokemon being used in the future. Hopefully anyone who reads these five episodes enjoyed them; I had a great time typing and editing them myself. The battles (for some) took longer than other, but, I try to change some battles depending on how quickly I want the next one to start. A series with Aiden in the newest region will start very soon, but I have other adventures on this wiki to also keep up with as well. I will do my best to start the first episode hopefully at the end of the week. Thank you all for reading and remember to catch 'em all!